S3EP10 Her Garden
by S.Mackenzie
Summary: A museum tour goes horribly wrong and the tourists find themselves trapped in a botanic garden with a man eating plant and a beast... Please R&R. Thank you & enjoy


"It was not until I walked through the door then I began to feel scared. Being a tough old cookie I didn't fear anything, but when I saw the dark dim lights showering over the botanic garden I shuddered. I shook it off of course as I didn't want to confront my fear as I was not that kind of person. Of all the things to scare me I didn't want some stupid garden to do that. This garden was the worst part of the tour and because I was hired as the new janitor I had to clean it. I was confused as to why I had to clean it, it was a garden. The floor was a path, a dirty path like a pavement. Anyway I continued into the garden. I looked at the strange plants, I then proceeded to the window and looked at the space, the stars shining and it went on forever. Then I saw something moving in the reflection of the window. I turned around and that was when I saw the plant looking at me, glaring at me, it wanted to kill me and it succeeded! I was swallowed whole by it and digested and you know what happens after that. I then grew in its soil and I became a plant, I was part of her garden..."  
>Adapted from the memories of Miranda Judixo the first plant to die in the exhibition...<p>

**Doctor Who- Her Garden  
><strong>with  
>The 11<span>th Doctor, Sasha Hunter & Victoria Calthorpe

The Stella was a huge museum spaceship. It had all kinds of exhibits including an underwater exhibit, a skeleton exhibit, a technology exhibit and a plant exhibit...  
>Of course this ship was huge and there was a huge selection to choose from. There were regular tours of the museum which took you to all the different departments to see them and explore them. The doctor and his friends were going to go on a tour and leading the tour was a young blonde girl who was about 15 but she looked around about 18.<br>"Hello" she said she wore a smart black dress and was quite tall "welcome to the tour of museums 50869 to 50872, the whole tour is estimated to take about 5 hours, all those taking the tour please sign on the register and be seated in the tour tram"  
>They were in a large metal room which looked like a substation. The doctor, Sasha and Victoria all wrote their names on an electronic pad that the tour guide was wearing. The doctor and his friends then stepped onto the small tram that had 5 other people sitting in it. The doctor sat down, crossed his leg over and smiled. Sasha and Victoria sat neatly smiling awkwardly.<br>The tour guide stepped into the tram.  
>"okay" she said standing at the front "my name is Emily, I'll be your tour guide today, the museums include the spaceship museum which is the first two, the technology museum, the gravity and science museum and the plant exhibition which we will not be visiting today"<br>"why not?" said the doctor  
>"well it's messy" said Emily<br>"how?" said the doctor, he then looked at a screen which had a map "but can't we see inside it? We pass it anyway!"  
>"No" said Emily firmly<p>

The tram then started floating and it zoomed through a dark tunnel like a rollercoaster. It was calm on the inside.  
>"God I hate this!" whispered a woman with short red curly hair, she was overweight and round and was in her forties.<br>"I know" said the doctor "we all get sea sickness"  
>The woman smiled<br>"Susie Andrew" she said holding out her hand  
>"I'm the doctor" said the doctor shaking her hand "and this is Sasha and Victoria"<br>Susie smiled and waved. Sasha and Victoria smiled back  
>"You with anyone?" said the doctor<br>"Oh no no" said Susie "I came to have a little time to myself"  
>"I should do that sometime" said the doctor<br>"Mmhmm?" said Sasha and Victoria looking at the doctor in perfect sync  
>The doctor turned and saw a couple, they were young and were trying to get their bags and stuff organised<br>"Terry!" snapped the young girl, her hair was thin and straight, it was light brown, she was a very slim girl "put that in that bag!"  
>"Need help?" said the doctor<br>"NO!" snapped the couple also in perfect sync  
>The other two people were a young man with ginger hair which was an afro, he was a trendy young man, a black leather jacket, skinny jeans and a long silver medallion and an old man dressed similar to the doctor even the bow tie.<p>

Everybody was waiting patiently looking at the windows flashing past then the tram creaked. Emily looked up, that had never happened before  
>"It's okay" she said "we're almost at our destination the trams just slowing"<br>but it wasn't getting slower... it was getting faster... everybody stood up  
>"sit down please" said Emily trying to keep some order<br>Then the doctor saw a window at the end of the track, they were heading straight for it. Emily gasped and ran to the back of the tram  
>"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" yelled the doctor<br>everybody screamed as the tram flew into the window and crashed into the plant room and slid across the pavement and crashed into a large tree. It stopped... everybody who was laying on the floor looked up, gasping for breath.  
>"GET DOWN!" yelled the doctor slowly as the huge tree creaked and fell onto the tram and split it down the middle. Everybody screamed as it smashed... it was over now. The doctor stood up as high as he could. He helped Sasha and Victoria up. Susie managed to stand up and smash a window. She climbed out and into the garden unaware something was outside watching. Emily sat up breathing heavily. Leaves and branches were in her face. She pushed them out of the way. Sasha and Victoria smashed their windows open and climbed out. The doctor crawled over and helped Emily<br>"are you alright?" he whispered  
>Emily quickly nodded. The doctor helped her hand up in the roof bent tram. He managed to sonic a door open and he helped her out. The young couple and the man with the afro also stepped out.<br>"Where's the old man?" said the doctor  
>Sasha peered in the window and saw the man lying dead under the tree.<br>"Franklin" said Emily "Franklin Jocelyn"  
>The doctor closed his eyes. The girl in the young couple cried. The doctor looked around in the dark plant room. He then walked over to the smashed window. And looked down, the tram line went down for miles and miles... it was a mean drop. They were trapped in the exhibit... they were trapped in her garden...<p>

"Surely" said Sasha "we can phone another tram to pick us up"  
>"All communications immediately cut when a tram enters this room" said Emily "it interferes with the plants and causes them to die, and now that we've crashed the system will be totally wrecked!"<br>The doctor was looking round and observing  
>"I thought you said this exhibit was messy" he said<br>"It is" said Emily  
>The doctor looked round more, it wasn't messy, it looked like a normal botanic garden.<br>"No" said the doctor "everything's normal, so why didn't you want to take us in here?"  
>Emily sighed<br>"I don't to cause anymore panic" she said  
>"Why?" gasped the young woman<br>"Terexia calm down" said Terry  
>"No!" exclaimed Terexia "why would we be frightened?"<br>Emily was stuck, she didn't know what to do, everybody was shouting at her for answers and she felt pressured.  
>"Okay!" she announced "the truth is..."<br>everybody gathered round to listen  
>"This exhibit is out of bounds because people have been going missing from it" said Emily "people come into this exhibit and they um... don't come back... well they do but as.."<br>"But as what?" said the doctor smiling  
>"As a plant" gulped Emily<br>Terexia laughed  
>"If you don't believe me go and talk to the flower behind you" said Emily<br>Terexia turned around and was shocked to see a large flower with a face in the middle. The flower was pink and the face was yellow. It was once a woman.  
>"Ohh!" she said in a high pitched teary voice "visitors! Oh no! You're stranded!"<br>"How long have you been here?" gasped Victoria  
>"a full week now" said the plant "but my time ends today!"<br>"What?" gasped Terexia  
>"They die after a week" whispered Emily<br>"What's your name?" said the afro man "I'm Alex"  
>"My name is Phelidia" said the plant slowly swaying in her bit of compost "I was like you, a visitor! But our whole tour was eaten!"<br>"Eaten?" said Terry "By what?"  
>"Her!" whispered Phelidia "she ate us! To save us!"<br>"From what?" said Victoria  
>"The carnivore!" said Phelidia<br>She then closed her eyes and sighed her last breath. She was dead. She then disintegrated and was now ashes in the compost. Everybody looked at her sad.  
>"Okay" said the doctor "Now it's time for me to step in, we are going to rebuild that tram, I can help and while you lot build the tram I'll go and find her and the carnivore okay?"<br>"Whoah?" said Emily "I'm in charge! This is my tour! I'm coming with you to find the carnivore and that lot can rebuild the tram"  
>The doctor nodded and threw the sonic to Sasha. She nodded. The doctor and Emily walked down the path and into the dark trees...<p>

Everybody was trying to lift the tree off the tram. Sasha was the strongest  
>"wow!" gasped Terry "You must be a super muscle girl!"<br>"No" said Sasha "stomach of steel!"  
>Terry looked confused and they shifted the tree off the tram.<br>"Okay" said Victoria "now what?"  
>"We try and push the roof out" said Sasha "makes it habitable if you like"<br>everybody climbed inside the tram and tried to push the roof up. They succeeded but it popped down again, it was a huge dent that kept popping down.  
>"We need something to hold that roof up" said Alex<br>"There's a Himoglopsanian tree over down at the far end" said Susie "the branches on those things are really strong!"  
>Alex nodded and walked out of the tram.<br>"Whoah!" said Sasha running out of the tram "You can't go alone!"  
>Victoria came<br>"I'll go with him" she said walking off with Alex  
>Sasha walked back into the tram<br>"okay" she said "now to get the power we'll have to do some wiring" 

The doctor and Emily were walking through the paths in the dark woods.  
>"So" said the doctor "How long have you worked here?"<br>"Just started last month" said Emily "My family have a huge part in donating stuff to the museum so I was guaranteed a job here"  
>The doctor nodded<br>"what's the family's name?" said the doctor  
>"Fiddy" said Emily "Emily Fiddy"<br>"Good name" said the doctor  
>"Not really" laughed Emily "I hate the name!"<br>"No it's a great name!" said the doctor  
>"What's your last name?" said Emily "you just signed in as the doctor"<br>"Yep that's it" said the doctor  
>Emily just nodded, she wasn't going to question.<p>

Victoria and Alex were snapping branches off the trees. Victoria picked them up.  
>"Okay" she said "that's eight branches that'll do"<br>Alex nodded and stepped onto the path when suddenly a big hairy wolf-like creature roared out of the shadows. Victoria screamed. It's eyes were red, it's mouth drooling like a rain cloud, it's teeth were sharp and carnivorous, this creature was hungry, it was very round and it's fur was dark brown. It towered above Victoria and Alex roaring and standing on its hind legs. Then a big fly trap emerged from the soil towering also on Alex and Victoria and it threw its mouth over Alex who dropped the branches. It ate Alex whole. Victoria screamed, picked up the branched and ran with them. She struggled through the path as they were heavy. She gasped as she ran. She could see the tram emerging and kept on running. She ran out of the path and was in the centre area where the tram was. She fell down next to the tram crying.  
>"The branches!" gasped Susie<br>she picked them up and took them inside.  
>"Where's Alex?" said Terexia<br>"Victoria looked at her darkly and Terexia's face turned into a panicked stare.

The doctor and Emily had heard the commotion and had found the murder scene. There was no sign of the carnivore or "her".  
>"Oh my god!" gasped Emily looking at an orange bush-like flower on a stem... it was Alex "He's turned into a hizim! The flower of a good man who died helping the others!"<br>Alex just looked at them.  
>"I'm so sorry" said the doctor<br>"He won't be able to talk" said Emily "the hizims contain a number of fumes that stop you from talking"  
>Alex looked at them in a way only that only the doctor knew what it meant. Alex wanted to die so the doctor touched him gently and he turned into dust.<br>"Also the gentlest of them all" said Emily closing her eyes

Sasha was the supplier of the power. She was a cyborg so she wired herself into the engine of the tram.  
>"Okay" said Sasha "if you could just point the sonic at that wire"<br>Victoria pointed it and the engine began to start  
>"good!" said Sasha "everything is operational! It knows the route and now we need the fuel!"<br>"We can use the chlorophyll" said Susie "all these plants are used as fuel sometimes, if you can extract the chlorophyll then it can be used as a fuel"  
>"okay" said Sasha "But I'm going this time, we're not having anyone else die"<br>"I'll come too" said Terry  
>"no" said Sasha "I'm going alone"<br>she walked away.

The doctor and Emily were walking around more  
>"there is still no sign of that creature!" said the doctor<br>then there was a piercing scream. The doctor dashed to find it, he ran down a path and found the creature grabbing onto Sasha. She was screaming  
>"let her go!" yelled the doctor<br>"Where's her?" shouted Emily  
>Sasha wriggled free off the creatures sharp grip but it scratched a wire. Sasha began to spark<br>"I'M GONNA BLOW!" she yelled  
>The doctor and Emily dived back and Sasha let out a huge electromagnetic pulse and many plants exploded with a green liquid. Sasha gasped. She was okay but she fell on the floor<br>"we need to get her back!" shouted the doctor "to the tram now!"  
>The doctor and Emily picked up Sasha and took her to the tram.<p>

Sasha woke up.  
>"oh my god!" she whispered<br>It was surprisingly calm. Then there was a noise. Someone was shouting  
>"SUSIE NO!" yelled the doctor as Susie ran off into the woods. The doctor and Emily followed<br>"I must stop this creature!" yelled Susie in the woods. She came to the window and saw the carnivore there on the ledge. Susie snapped a branch off a tree. She used it to fight off the carnivore. It just roared at her. She tried stabbing it and she tried hitting it on the head. But she knew she would have to be clever... she coaxed the carnivore and it stood on the window ledge  
>"NOOOOO!" yelled the doctor as Susie dashed towards the creature and leapt into it and it lost its balance and fell off the window ledge with Susie... down and down and down... Emily gasped. Then the big fly trap creature emerged from the soil.<br>"Thank you" it said in a smooth womanly voice, it had a sparkly purple head and red lips but sharp teeth "You have saved my garden"  
>"why do you eat people?" gasped Emily<br>"To prevent them from dying to that creature" said her "this is my garden! If anybody dies they die to me!"  
>"Did you bring us in here?" said the doctor<br>"yes" said her "so you could help me"  
>"well" said the doctor "now you can help us"<p>

20 minutes later...  
>The tram was now back at the station. The survivors stepped out. They were brave, they had all helped, and they were heroes. Some guards escorted Terry and Terexia away.<br>"Goodbye" said Emily as she was escorted away  
>The doctor waved. Sasha and Victoria smiled.<br>"You okay Sasha?" said the doctor  
>"Yeah" said Sasha "it was good of her to give me her chlorophyll, even though it killed her"<br>she looked down in shame. The doctor walked away followed by Victoria and Sasha. They went to the TARDIS.

Many heroes had been made that day and everybody had come out of it stronger but one hero was made for a reason and she wasn't made there, she was made a long time ago and her time was about to end much sooner than she thought... 


End file.
